to old for wishing
by jordilynnoffical
Summary: it takes time to relize who you really love


when i was 9 years old my family died and i traveled with a man and his sons i never spoke much to them they never spoke much to me

when i was 15 and Sam was 18 i kissed him i remember it too

_"so you have kissed no one ?" i watched as Sam blushed _" _nope noone " i sighed and bent foreword and kissed him right there infornt of everyone _

_" ewe Gracie not in front of a kid " i watched as hazel rocked the sleeping girl and i smiled at her then at Sam and kissed his cheek and ran to bed _

now i look around Sam is 24 , dean is 27 , hazel is 28 and Rory is 15 Rory reminds me of well my self mischievous but she's her own person i watched as she laid next to Sam tracing a mark on his arm and looking at the floor i listened to hazel and dean laughing in the other room , i was about to sit with rory when her phone rang " hello?, oh hi Robbie,no ,i said no,fine see if i give a rats ass,oh whatever you go over to jennys house then shes a ho bag any way " i watched as she got mad sam sat up and dean stood and i grabbed her helmet and we continued to listen to her " wel you can take that and shove it so far up your ass that it never comes out , oh yeah right your just upset cause you relized im more bad ass then you thought and your a scared little bitch boy go have mad sex with her i hope you get a fricken STD! you asswipe!" she hung her phone up and jammed it in her poket sam passed her, her jacket , dean threw the keys at her and i threw the helmet " i'll be back when ever " dean nodded and sat back at the couch sam walked to the door with her and watched her hop on her motor cycle ajd strap her helmet she sped out doing a donut on the ground " i really hate when she does this "sam shock his head and i shrugged " shes like dean shes better at leaving it then dealing with it sammy " he looked down at me and kissed my fore head we walked into the motel room and hazel was talking " how long were they together dean ?" dean looked dumfound he didnt know , i didnt know etheier " i walked into where she put her duffel and dug till i found it her 'diary' and threw it at sam he opened it and skimmed threw " i met robbie today he asked me out i said yes" he looked up that was like a year ago today i looked at the ground and hazel sat up fast dean grabed her arm " what is it babe " she reached for her jacket and ran out the door we heard the car start and we ran aat it pileing in hazel driving ,dean beside her , me and sam in the back we arivved at a lake i saw her bikie but not her dean ran at it her jaket was there with her phone sam ran down the hill to the water dean followed we couldnt find her dean and hazel took the car to search perimiter when i saw her sitting in a tree aove the water sam looked up as well and climed the tree and sat beside her "what's wrong kido" she looked at him then at me and smiled she climed down and dragged me to the edge of water and sat

" when did you and sam fall in love ?" i looked at her "hun were not in love he's like a brother" she shock her head " you dodnt notice it then he lets you sleep with him , he looks at you when you dont notice ,he gives you stuff on valintines day , he helps you more then any one " i laughed " oh is that so " she noded hugging her knees" its like dean and hazel they are always fighting but they love ,each other so much they come back " she looked at the water " robbie had sex with jenny tohmpson shes 17, a year older then him , he said he liked her better any way " for the first time in my time of being with her tears fell down " this life sucks im 16 in two weeks ,and then its christmas im getting older and relizing that maybe im ment to be the chick that rides alone " i nodeed and patted her back she stod up and turned to see dean and hazel standing there ,dean ran to her and hugged her like crazy wiping her tears " im sorry about robbie " she pushed him off " ew dean hazel turned you fricken soft" she wiped her face and hugged hazel and sam then looked back at the water and wispered " forever and always my ass" she hoped on her bike and waited till we got to the car sam and dean got in me and hazel looked at her " first heart breaks hurt hun" hazel held her hand and squeezed then got in the car i looked at her again and she reached and pulled out another helmet and handed it to me , rory never let anyone ride her bike ever not even robbie could touch it i took the helmet in disbelif she nodded and slipped her's on and a i got on holding on to her shed did a donut which scared me and speed off back to the hotel we arrived to the hotel she parked the bike and looked at me " are you gonna stare at me or say something?" i swallowed " why did you let me ride with you " cause i need a friend , not people to worry about me not someone to walk infrot of me someone to be beside me and your halfway there , sam is always infront protecting hazel is behind protecting and dean is in my mid say hell yea break free nd you,you just smile and go along with me so ..friend" i nodded and she spoke again " you know at the lake sam , he really dose love you gracie , he's just scared to admit it " i noded again as dean pulled in and waited for hazel and grabed her hand and kissed her and they walked over to rory and kissed her dean punched her in the arm and laughed ,rory wipered to me '_wait a sec'_i watched as she wispered to sam he smiled and aproched me " he bent down and kissed me " i realy do love you gracie rory is very smart " i smiled and kissed him again i watched as rory laughed amd walked inside

dean's pov

after trying to stop rory from a broken heart suicide attempt i laid in bed with hazel she fell asleep and i stared at the celing i got up for a second and surprised to see rory's usal spot beside sam and gracie empty bt sam and gracie cuddeled together sleeping i walked to the tv part of the motel room and ther wa rory spralled on the floor typing on a laptop " you know most people are sleeping at 1 am rory" she looked up " and most people have beds to sleep in at 1 am dean" i sat down infront of her and she closed the computer " well you do you sleep with sam and gracie " she shock her head " that was beofor thy had harcore sex in the car " i looked down at her " hmm. .. that is gross " i stood up and held my hands out " you can sleep with me a hazel tonight .. then we will atrt getiing you your own room okay " rory shock her head " hazel's leaving tomorw dean remember .." i shock my head i almos for got her parents were sick "oh yea " she sighed " go have fun dude " dean smiled sneakly as rory rolled her eyes

rorys pov

i set up on the small sofa my legs hanging over the edge and drifted slowly at 5 am i heard hazel and the others saying good bye to each other i sat up basicly hearing the musecls tighten in me i opened my eyes to see gracie "AHH!!" i fell of the sofa " holy shit gracie " sam was sitting in the chair laughing at me i looked at dean and hazel making out at the door and rolled my eyes again " get a room !" i thought for a moment " NO ! don't get a room i don't want to hear it !" hazel came over and took time with everyone gracie was first they cried all girle and hugged and wispered and laughed then cried some more , then sam was talking to her laughing then he got punched in the arm he laughed again then they had an emotional hug , then it was my turn i sat up and she stood awkward " you can hug me you know " she laughed and hugged me " look after your brothers and gracie they all care about you, you know that right ?" i blushed a little " i know haze , come back soon " she frowned a bit " one month two tops i promise " i frowned to " your like a mom you know i look up to you " she smiled and teared up " just stay strong don't change even your big mouth or your witty attitude " i watched as she walked to dean and kissed him again we all walked out side as her taxi pulled up " bye loves " she kissed dean once more and they all waved i sat on the impala's roof and sam and gracie went back inside the room , dean looked down and sat beside me , i looked at him again awkwardly , i wasn't good at the whole feelings thing and nethier was he , i laid my head on his shoulder he looked at me and pulled me closer to him as my arms wraped around his torso " it's not that long dean " he looked at me then back at the ground " i know we ... we just need to stick together all right " i nodded and got up i walked to the motel office " hey mister ?" the guy looked at me " i'll give you 2,000 for a year of keeping my bike in your garage " he agreed and i pulled it into his garage and walked back dean was still sitting on the car he looked at me and frowned and got up , i followed him to the door and grabed his sleeve " dean please " he looked at me and chuckled I smiled and started packing time to move on to the next hunt the first in a long time with out hazel


End file.
